My Madman
by Fangirls in the Tardis
Summary: In the very beginning Hermione has seen a very strange looking man. As she grows up she keeps seeing that very same man and running into conflicts around him, but who is he, and why does she keep running into him? Hermione/11th Doctor in later chapters. First FanFic! Rated T to be safe!
1. Witchcraft & Wizardry

**(A/N) Hello readers! I'm new here in the FanFiction world and I am not totally sure how this works but constructive criticism on the story and NO flames! This is my very first fic so don't judge me!**

****DISCLAIMER****

****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND ITEMS IN THIS STORY AN PROBABLY NEVER WILL UNLESS A MIRACLE HAPPENS****

I was small he came the first time. Only 7, I think. I was in the park as I always did on Saturday afternoons. When this tall, skinny man with spikey hair and a long coat. He seemed a little distraught and frazzled looking back on it but at the time I just sat there watching him and he just stared angrily on not noticing me, but I never forgot him. Not even now. My name's Hermione Granger. I'm a witch. I'm the Doctor's wife.

*******************Time Skip to When Hermione Finds out She's a Witch***********************

"A letter came in the mail today for you, dear." Mum said as she sat down with a mug of tea. "Really? Who's it from," "Haven't the foggiest." That's strange. My mum knows everything about everyone. I tear open the letter. The paper used is more yellowed than it is white, almost like old parchment. When I opened it, the address is also strangely accurate, like someone's been spying on me or knows me extremely well. Inside, written in green ink, was the words: _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. The rest was gibberish about some supplies and broomsticks (?).At the bottom it was signed: Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress. Seriously? Witchcraft? Wizardry? Is this some sort of prank pulled by some prat at school? "What on earth," "What is it dear?" "Take a peek." I handed the paper to her. She read it then looked up at me over the edge of the paper. Then she looked back down and called my father down from the kitchen. "Come read this, please." As he read it, one of his eyebrows rose up higher and higher up his forehead. "What's going on, what does it say?" "It says that you're a witch."

"You guys believe that? Honestly, that's so ludicrous why do you even bother?" The way they put up with the fact that someone was claiming that magic was real, you would think they knew something I didn't. Even if this whole thing was real, and I'm sure it's not, why would I even go? What if its some clever way to get me killed or something. Though, I can't imagine someone wanting that. Why would they? I'm pretty regular last time I checked. "Hermione, has anything strange happened to you lately?" I waited a few moments, pondering this. "Not that I recall, why?" "Hermione you are a witch, and yes this is a real letter written to you from an actual magic school." My father says. "How can you possibly tell from just reading it?" "Trust me, sometimes you trust you trust your gut on. No matter how absurd they may turn out to be." I wanted to rant on about how illogical this all was but I found myself at a loss of words because I suppose he does have a point. After that interesting talk, I was desperate to find some sort of information on the history of magic halfway to figure out what was real and not and halfway to deny this ever happened. So where did I go? Well, to where all logically thinking human beings go to when they need information, the library.


	2. The Library

**(A/N) OK guys, I recently watched the Doctor Who Christmas Special, and I will not live the same ever again. Because, ASDFGHJKL! Anyway, I've been reading the chapter I posted and I'm realizing how choppy it is, and I promise the chapters will most likely be longer and better flowing from here on out! Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused anyone. Please, guys, read on! It ****will**** get better! I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I would've updated sooner, but I was so busy with chores and midterm preparations! Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I UNFORTUNETLY DO NOT OWN ANY BIT OF THE CHARACTERS OR ITEMS! ONLY THE PLOT!**

On my way to the library, I passed something very very strange to see nowadays. A blue 1960's police telephone box. I did a double take. Then knocked on the doors. Then I tried opening the doors. Locked tight! Was there someone in there? I don't know. I started walking to the library again, very suspicious that something was amiss in my little town. Just then a man brushed passed me, and a strange sense of déjà vu came over me. He had spikey brown hair, a long tan trench coat, and converse. I've seen this man before.

Somehow I remember these random odd accessories. Certainly anybody would, right? That is definitely something you don't see every day. Finally I reached the glass sliding door at the entrance. I slid into the library silently going straight to the history section. I needed to find out anything I possibly could about this "school of magic" and what they did there. Suddenly, I noticed how eerily quiet it was and how most of the staff was missing. "Hello…?" my words bounced off the tall acoustic walls and came back to me. "Is the library shut today? Hello? Anybody?" the silence cocooned me and it was a lot darker now even though no lights appeared to be turned off. I ran back to the doors hoping to get before any trouble started happening.

"Hello dear, how can I help you?" a female voice said behind me. I spun around quickly and almost knocked over a decorative pot. "Is someone here? A librarian? Is that what you are?" I asked, frantically. Her body was covered by the darkness and the smallest sliver of light illuminated her lower legs and they looked just like bones, but that isn't possible is it? Just like witches and wizards. "Hello dear, how can I help you?" "Who are you?" "Hello dear-" "Yeah! Okay, shut up! I need you to tell me who you are and why the doors won't open."

I'd like to say I sounded confident and brave but I sounded like a mouse when I was saying that. Then, the librarian took a step into the light, and I froze. She was a skeleton! Skeletons can't talk or walk so… I must be hallucinating. I have to be! Not possible! Not happening! This CANNOT happening! The librarian took a few more steps forward and was getting closer to my face. I tried running, but I couldn't! Iwas frozen in fear that I might end up like her! I tried screaming too, but to no avail. I was literally locked in that one spot, unable to run or call the police.

_Hermione, it's okay, just relax… you're not going to die today. Just think about mom, what would she do when she finds her only daughter dead? _I had this mental picture and at wasn't pleasant so I became set on surviving to tell the tale of the library scare. Yet, I still couldn't move. Something was making me stay, planting me to the spot. All of the sudden a blue flash light up in front of me and I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the other end of the library, determined to stay alive.


End file.
